In industry, porous inorganic oxide materials are widely used as catalysts and supports of catalyst. The porous inorganic oxide materials have relatively high specific surface area and expedite channel structure, and thus are good catalytic materials and good supports of catalyst. The porous inorganic oxide materials include amorphous porous oxide materials, crystalline molecular sieve, modified layered materials, etc.
The basic framework structure of crystalline porous zeolites is based on rigid three-dimensional TO4 (SiO4, AlO4, and the like) units, which as tetrahedrons share oxygen atoms. The change of some tetrahedrons constituting the framework, such as AlO4, is balanced by the present of surface cation, such as Na+ and H+. Thus properties of a zeolite can be altered by cation exchange. Furthermore, there are many channels having a certain pore diameter in zeolite structure, and these channels intersect to form a three-dimensional network structure. Due to such a structure, zeolites not only exhibit good catalytic activity in many kinds of organic reaction but also have good shape selectivity to thereby achieve good reaction selectivity (see, U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,416, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697).
Synthetic crystalline porous zeolites are generally synthesized by hydrothermal methods, and typically a specific templating agent, also known as structure directing agent, is used in the synthesis of a specific zeolite. Such templating agents or structure directing agents are often nitrogen-containing organic compounds. Many zeolites and synthesis thereof have been disclosed in literatures. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886 (ZSM-5), U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,189 (ZSM-5), U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979 (ZSM-11), U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449 (ZSM-12), U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245 (ZSM-35), Zeolite, 1991, Vol 11, p 202 (Beta zeolite), U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 (PSH-3), U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325 (MCM-22), U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697 (MCM-56), U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575 (MCM-49), Nature, 1998, Vol 396, p 353 (ITQ-2). The above crystalline zeolites have frameworks consisting essentially of inorganic silicon oxide and inorganic aluminum oxide. A zeolite having an organosilicon-containing framework and its synthesis have not been reported.